creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Demon666Ella/Dead At One
If you are reading this, you may as well stop for this is Ella's will for a life lesson... Though I have killed her when the clock struck one this morning, her corpse thin as paper yet full of anger and agony, my heart left no regrets from her painful remorse this day... As I observed her "wikia" page, I found not only immature drama but the immaturity of the human race, I knew of the many people who spoke to her, I also knew one personally... The one I let her love, and care for well perhaps not even that for she has only known you for a week or so on this mythical page that exists in her dead mind... The words drilled into her heart as they were said to her in front of my eyes, I turned to face her tears streaming down her face crying "do I deserve this Ace Doll?" I thought to myself as I sought the consequence, I saw the bolded word BANNED on her profile it made me sick... How dreadfully they've welcomed her throughout her harsh week with her mother lord behold she didn't see her often.... During the day her moods get worse by talking to these hateful humans who took everything she said as an offense... How I longed for her to stop but I knew she was on there for a reason what she thought was a good day to speak to Brandon, she had thought wrong for this was her fate, talking her way through the day, waiting with pure excitement for my personal little buddy to come and entertain her... The clock struck three in the afternoon as the name fluttered upon the screen, Ella shrieked of joy as I looked away for I knew what went on between the two, she had not yet bee able to recite her feelings to him, but in her will she has stated: "I never would've guessed this would happen to us Brandon, for we've only known each other for a week or so... You side with them? Why would you do that? I'm not good enough to be an admin? Or a personal admin you knew? And thats immature what you've done on that YouTube un subscribing to me? I'm still subscribed to you... I've done nothing to hurt you, homah isn't you yet why do you side with him? Because he's older? And you like to hurt girls younger than you?" After a good ten minutes of trying to seal the arguement at nightmarebrawl things got worse, I then seen the name evravon or 'evra the kid' under the bannings... My eyes grew wider as I shook Ella "why are you doing this? These people can hurt you your father will scream at you for all of this!!" I begin yelling at her making her cry louder. " Ace Doll, the Internet is the only peace I have to get away from my parents what are you saying?" she cries I stare at her for the longest time, thinking, you will be hurt one way or the other and I had to stop it...I was tired of seeing her heartbroken any chance she got close to a man, then again she was being stupid for causing such drama but this led to too much obsession I had to kill her,all she did was worry about lolster1 and all her other little friends... But in my head I thought a married man with children, jinxing love on the Internet? For I seen the name Homah and he was one of those special people Brandon had loved more than Ella's PMs he had known her relationship would end today for he had seen Ella misbehave along with evra the kid, once lolster1 has come on the big boys told on her as if it were daycare... It appears as if Brandon was their father, "you shouldn't have done this lolster1 you shouldn't have... I'm coming for you I don't care what the big boys say YOUR MINE betraying a woman over two buff men? What are you? Ella has always loved you just as she had loved me, I shouldn't have let her have you now all I see is her beautiful pale, naked body lying motionless on our bed, the bed in which we made Scar, you know my history with her so don't even think about telling your buff boys I'm a drama starter too!!! She died painfully tears stuck onto her cheeks eyes open still looking for your black heart... I will find you.. I will get revenge on Ella your so called online wife!" ---Ace Doll Category:Blog posts